See no evil
by daveryship
Summary: Danny should have never seen it. But he did. And now his friendship with Steve is threatened. Because now he either has to lie to him or tell him. Either one of those two options will inevitably hurt his best friend. His brother. But it is not his place to tell. That's his best defense. He was just unfortunate enough to see what he shouldn't have. This Island sure did hate him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hey guys. Here's another one. Have you ever seen the movie Benhur 2011? If you want to see bromance gone wrong that's the movie to watch. And Oh my God, the ending. The forgiveness ending was what!? I watched that part like ten times, if not more. Its a great movie i tell you. I'm not gonna make our boys go through the same horrors but i'm still gonna screw up their little brotherhood just a little bit. Don't worry, i'll put Humpty Dumpty back together again.**

 **I hope you like and review.**

 **And this song, verse by verse.**

If you could look inside my life  
And use my eyes, would you pity me?  
Would you see the desperate nights  
And all the lies that brought me to my knees  
I keep thinking that I have to make you fall  
The way I fell from your betrayal to bring me peace of mind  
I will let you move along, just walk away  
And wear a cape like you're some hero- (Andra Day. Only way out. Benhur theme song.)

...

He kicked himself. Hard. He shouldn't have seen that. God, he shouldn't have seen that. But his usual curious self, his damned curious self had seen it. But it wasn't his curious nature that had got him in this trouble this time. No Sir, he was not even looking for anything like that. It was pure accident. Screw it, now what's he gonna do? Shit!

"Please God, if I could unsee that I promise I won't ever be curious again." He murmured.

No luck. The image of that piece of paper, that very legal, legit looking document and its contents kept staring him in the face.

Shit! He wanted to hurl.

...

Steve sat on his desk, he had been trying to do his report for the last 30 mins now but he couldn't seem to get his mind working. Why? Danny. His buddy had been acting really strange the whole day. His mind has been miles away all day and it was not because of Rachel. He knew that how? Because Danny tells him everything that would be going on with Rachel or his kids. He's the first person if not the only person he confides about anything. But today, today Steve could not read his mind. What was it that had his friend so strung up? He'd been fidgety and unusually quiet today. Try to ask him about it; he's fine .That's all he says. Normally Steve would push but today, it seemed as if _he_ was the problem. Danny seemed to be avoiding him. He'd barricaded himself in his office ever since they came back from a case. A case, by the way, he almost got himself shot because his head was not in the game. Danny was starting to worry him. Why was he avoiding him? Did he do something? Did he do something to hurt Danny's feelings without even knowing it? How? What did he do? He wiped his face with his hand in exasperation. He felt guilty but he didn't know why. What did he do?

Ok, he was so done with this. He had to go and find out what was happening with his friend. If it was something he did then he'll apologize. He looked across the room at Danny's office. The guy was just staring at his computer, not typing anything. Like he had zoned out or something. Steve got up and walked over to Danny's office.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door, looking at Danny studiously.

Danny looked up with a start.

"Hey." He said back

Steve walked in, and took a seat it across from him. He didn't know where to start so he just went right in. He fidgeted with the paper clip on the desk for a minute and then,

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked outright. Looking into Danny's eyes, which for a moment registered shock and what was that..? Fear?

"Um... avoiding you?" a snort and a nervous laugh, "Steve I've been stuck in the car with you the whole day."

"Right, but you were uncharacteristically quiet. And you came straight to your office after we came back which again is very uncharacteristic of you."

"Well maybe I just needed a minute away from you, is that a crime?" Danny said defensively

"Danny what the hell is going on? You can't even look me in the eye and yeah, that's a crime."

"Yeah, well Steven...I have paperwork to do, same as you I should point out. And i can look you in the eye no problem. See?" Danny deliberately looked into Steve's eyes, not giving away anything. But Steve didn't buy it, of course.

He snorted, "Come on Danny tell me. What's going on with you? Did I do something...?"

"Steve..."

"I am sorry. I don't like this man, you know that. This tension between us, I don't like it."

Danny looked away, he couldn't look at Steve anymore. He could not look in his eyes and see that pleading oblivious look in his eyes. He had no idea and Danny felt rotten lying to him.

'It's nothing Steve; I just got a lot on my mind."

'And you've always been able to tell me whatever was on your mind. What has changed huh? What can't you tell me?"

"Steven..."

"Daniel... tell me."

Danny laughed that nervous mirthless laugh of his. "I'll tell you one thing buddy. It is a bad bad thing to be curious. Curiosity is a bad bad thing. The worst. It killed the cat didn't it? That time? FYI, never do it. See no evil, hear no evil,you know?" He said with a grin but his eyes looked haunted.

"Thanks for the life lesson Danno. Now why is that important again?"

Danny sighed in despair, "Just you know, in future kind of thing."

"Ok." Steve said, still waiting for a better answer from Danny.

Danny looked at him contemplatively then sighed in resignation. "It's just... you know I haven't been avoiding you. It's just stuff going on with with... uh Grace..." He had lied outright. No he hadn't lied, there was stuff going on with everybody in his life and Grace, God bless his baby girl, he hated using her for this. But it wasn't as if it wasn't exactly true anyhow. The Grace stuff that is. He needed to give Steve something he could believe to get him off his back. And this was the best he could do. Steve would believe this until such a time when the real truth came out. Besides, this was truth and his misery concerning this subject was quite genuine, though it wasn't the real kicker that had got his mind in a rut.

"What's wrong with Grace?" Steve asked anxiously

"No, hey stand down tiger, she's fine, but you know me. I worry about everything." He sighed. "The boyfriend thing, you know and now..."

"Wait, did you see something?" Steve said with a smirk on his face, taking a deep breath at the same time. This was just Danny being Danny. He was not avoiding him or anything. Poor dad must have seen something. "How much?"

"Steve, I don't want to talk about."

"Alright. I'll have pity on you. Poor you Grace is getting all growns up." Steve teased with sarcasm.

"You'll have your own someday Steven and I hope it's a girl. Then we'll see who'll have the last laugh." Danny said

"What did you see? Was it...?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Steve. Now will you just leave me to my misery please? I need the time."

"Alright buddy. I'll go do my paperwork now. Drinks after?"

Danny looked at him with a smile, not quite meeting his eyes. "Yeah sure."

"Hey, look at me." Steve said with a smile on his face, leaning on his desk.

Danny looked at him as requested, it took some effort.

"Its gonna be ok, I mean the time had to come sometime right?" Steve said

"Doesn't make it feel any better."

Steve just smiled and walked out of the office. A whole lot more relieved.

Danny just looked at him as he walked out. He felt sick. Really sick. He took a breath and tried to calm down. Looking at Steve and smiling at him had been harder than, as he could imagine, climbing Mt Everest. For him at least. For Neanderthal Steve it would be just another walk in the park of course. But this was not going to be easy for Steve at all. This was going to be painful and Danny had no idea how to be there for his friend when the time came. He took another deep breath in despair. It wasn't his place to say anything. He had just had the misfortune of seeing what his eyes should have never seen. He was so screwed.

...

 **A week later.**

"You're killing me here man. You're killing me. This is not right!"

"Danny you started this. You had to go and poke your nose..."

"I started this. I started this? How? By seeing that piece of paper by accident I started this?" he thundered

"Calm down..."

"Calm down? Calm down he says. I've been lying to my best friend for a week now. A week! Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Danny..."

"Look I know how you Navy types are so emotionally redundant but this has got to be all kinds of wrong. Even for you."

"What would you have me do?"

Danny snorted in derision. "It's been one freaking week and you haven't told him yet. What the fuck shit have you been doing?!"

Joe leaned on his desk with despair, "It's not that simple..."

"Not that simple? Are you serious? Are you freaking kidding me right now? Man I can't even look my friend in the face these days."

"Well you better start Danny. And you have to forget what you saw you hear me?"

"Or what?"

"Or if you let this out. If you speak, you'll hurt Steve in a way that's unimaginable. Do you hear me?"

"So you want to continue lying to him. I am the one who freaking works with him every goddamned day for God's sake! While you are out on some Navy mission or other. I cannot. I repeat, I cannot continue to lie to him Joe. Crap shit! Why did I have to go and see that. Now I can't shut my eyes without seeing that."

"But what's the alternative Danny? Do you think he deserves to get hurt like that...?"

"I think he deserves to know the truth. And if you don't tell him, I will. You have 48hrs Joe. 48 and not an hour more." Danny said with a final note before exiting Joe's office banging the door behind him.

...

 **So there. Don't forget to review, let me know what you think. See you in a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I shall not respond to any of you personally because again, you guys are a curious lot.I think if i did i might give away the secret. Some are already on to me. Phew!**

 **Anyhoo, lets see what's behind the curtain shall we?**

 **...**

Danny couldn't stomach it. He couldn't stand lying to Steve. Well technically it wasn't really lying; it was holding something back from him. Because frankly it wasn't his place and he wished to God he could unsee what he saw. He wished he could unknown it. But he did and now it was eating him up slowly because he was keeping it from Steve. It had suddenly become too much he found himself in a bar that evening. After declining to go hang out with Steve after work he had gone straight to a bar. Now he sat there getting wasted because he couldn't get rid of the weight in his stomach. He could have gone to Rachel's tonight but she was starting to pick that something was wrong, and he couldn't tell her. Not just yet. And the hot looking girl pouring him drinks was picking up on it too. Especially when he ordered a double scotch next.

"Hey sugar, why are you getting wasted all by yourself? Got your little heartbroken? Love life or job? Two quick doubles, its gotta something." The bar tender asked as she moved suggestively for his attention.

On a good day he would have paid attention but not today. He just nodded just to get rid of her.

But she wasn't going anywhere, "Want to talk about it?" She asked

Why the hell not, He looked at her considering it then decided that what the hell. She was perfect. She didn't know him, she wouldn't judge. He started talking, letting it all out like a flood. But not the details, no. He could not stand telling the details before Steve knew, no matter who he was talking to.

"Have you ever felt like you where betraying someone by maybe keeping something from them. Something very important but at the same time feel that It was not your place to say anything?" He asked, looking at her seriously..

She nodded and just listened, that's what he needed.

"I wish I could, you know just feel indifferent about it, you know. The thing about me is that I am such a...I don't know what to do? You see if i talk i am the bad guy, if i don't talk i'm still the bad guy." He lamented in despair, taking another swig of his scotch. "I mean...and its not like i went out looking for trouble or anything ...in fact that day i was in a very happy place, not suspicious of anybody or paranoid, or any such thing.I wasn't...God i wasn't even looking for anything. I just wish...i wish i didn't have this choice to make you know? I'm so unfortunate. This Island hates me. I tell you this Island really really hates me." He murmured forlornly.

"Hey, if its not your place to tell then its not your place. Trust me you might do more damage otherwise. Just have your friend's back after this whole thing comes out. Whatever it is." She said and Danny readily agreed. Not sure if she was being wise about this but wanting so much to believe that he was in the right. He was doing the right thing. God, he wished he had not seen that. He wished he had better options than these. He wished to God he didn't have to carry this burden. It was unbearably. It was squeezing the life out of him.

He drank himself to a stupor but still had the sense to call Rachel to pick him up instead of Steve. Steve would know right away that this was not just about Grace. He would prob and nag until he got answers.

Ten minutes later Rachel came and was shocked to find him in that drunken state. He could not tell her what was wrong with him. Because the worst thing about keeping this from Steve was telling other people before he knew. That would be unforgivable. So he kept his mouth shut, Rachel would have to wait a while for answers.

...

Joe was obviously playing the coward here and Danny wondered if he should give the older man anymore time to come forward. He sighed as he stared out the window of his Camaro.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Huh?" he jumped with a start, turning to look at Steve.

"Is this about what you saw?" Steve asked

Danny held his breath wondering how Steve knew. For a moment he could not catch a breath as he stared at Steve, wondering in fear if he had found out. He just froze.

"I've been talking to you for some time now but you just either nod absent minded or sigh staring blankly out the window. Danny what did you see?" Steve asked, only managing to glance at Danny as he was driving, as usual.

Danny just stared at him, like a rabbit caught in a trap. Now the moment had come to talk and he couldn't even breathe. He just stared at Steve blankly. He cleared his throat, making up his mind to talk. If Steve already knew then he might as well.

"Steve I..."

"Look Danno stuff like that happens..."

What? Danny's eyes had never been bigger. Ok, Steve was a very generous forgiving guy but he was taking this a little too well. He visibly swallowed, staring at him like he had just sprouted another pair of ears.

Steve looked at him then back at the road, sighing. "Danny, she is growing up. In fact she is a grownup ..."

"Sorry, who now?" Danny drew a blank. What the hell was he talking about? She who?

"Why, Grace of course. Don't tell me she's not the one you're running yourself dry thinking about right now. The whole week actually. Did you see...? Was it...?" Steve asked hesitantly, afraid to ask.

Danny reading his mind snorted in derision, "A kiss. It was just a kiss Steven. Don't go thinking all kinds of stuff about my daughter." Danny snapped, all the other stuff forgotten.

"See, you said it yourself. Just a kiss. Now let it go Danno. If you want me to talk to her I'll talk to her..."

"No thanks Steven but I really do appreciate you wanting to give my daughter motherly advice. I did however talk to her mother about it, she'll talk to her." Danny said, in the same annoyed tone.

"Ok then. Now stop pouting and engage in some conversation with me for once. You've been acting up all week. Now stop it and just be you. Kids grow up."

Danny snorted, "Easy for you to say." He said in something resembling his usual banter. He looked at Steve, he still had no clue and now the courage to tell him had suddenly vanished. Steve had a content look on his face. Everything was right in his world so far. Until it wasn't. And Danny would loath to be the one to break the news that would shatter his best friend's world. He didn't want to be the one.

...

Danny woke up with a purpose that day. He had given Joe 48 hrs and his time will be up in another hour. He could not carry on doing this anymore. It has been so hard he hadn't been sleeping. Steve had noticed his weird behavior of course and he was just being uncharacteristically polite to not nag him about it since the day he had lied to him and told him a sob story about Grace having a boyfriend, like that was news. But today, no today he was going to tell the truth. He couldn't do this anymore.

...

Steve sat across from Joe studying him. The guy looked fidgety; he was sprouting all sorts of nonsense, inane things. He'd been sitting there for a good thirty minutes now, making small talk. And if that wasn't enough, he had 'dropped in' at 8 am sharp. Steve kept waiting for Joe to state the purpose of his visit but the guy was clearly not ready yet. That was not like Joe at all. Because if Steve didn't know any better he'd say Joe was pretty damned nervous. He'd never seen Joe nervous. Not even when he had been hounding him about Shelborn. And what was with the impromptu visit?

Danny walked in at that moment, walking like he had the hounds of hell chasing after him. He had a purpose alright. And if he knew Danny at all, it was important. Code black important. He looked on in alarm as Danny stormed in.

"Steve I need to tell you something..." He had started talking when he was barely through the door. He had not even noticed Joe sitting in that chair across from him.

He positively skidded on his feet as he came to a full stop noticing Joe. But that was not the thing that got Steve all disturbed. Granted, the whole thing had been disturbing as hell. This whole start to his day had been disturbing come to think of it. Danny's behavior this whole week had been disturbing but no, that's not what disturbed Steve at that moment. It was the look that Joe and Danny shared at that moment. A mini second. Danny was too good, if he really had his mind to it he could give you one hell of a poker face. You could not read him if he didn't want you to read him. And Joe was an expert at the poker face thing. With them though, it was different. Steve could always read Danny, and vice versa. It was just who they were and maybe because they had never really had anything to hide from each other anyway. He hoped that hadn't changed. Although the look that passed between Danny and Joe had him in doubt for a minute. Danny's had registered first shock at seeing Joe then something like a threat. A fierce threatening look that he almost always reserved for the perps. And Joe's had registered resignation. All in a split second this happened and Steve had noticed.

"Hey. What is it Danno." Steve asked.

Danny faltered, "Uh...uh, never mind, it can wait. I notice you have a guest. I'll give you two all the time you need. It's good to see you here Joe" Danny said, the last part was almost delivered with a hidden message before exiting. And Joe had just nodded at that one.

Ok so maybe he was seeing things but what the shit was happening?

He turned his attention to Joe who had scooted a bit in his chair to give him his full attention.

"Something you wanna tell me Joe?" Steve asked hesitantly. Did something happen to his mom? Or Marry? Or even Cath? He was starting to feel nervous himself.

"Uh son, there's something I...uh... I need to tell you."

At that moment Chin knocked on his door before sticking his head in. "Sorry to disturb Steve but Duke just called, we got a case."

Ok, so this had to wait for a few more hours but certainly to be revisited.

Steve excused himself to Joe, "Joe, you mind revisiting this a bit later? Seems I have to go to work."

"Yeah sure son. I'll just come back later; I have an errand or two in the meantime anyway." Joe said, getting up as if he was actually relieved to have this postponed.

And what else was strange? Joe didn't ask to tag along on the case.

...

 **Ok then. See you in a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **Hey guys. I know you're curious. Let's see what's behind this curtain shall we?**

 **...**

 **I can't hear love cause we're at war**  
 **And revenge is so loud and the drums are so proud**  
 **But oh, I'm in a cage and I hear mercy say "I'm here now"**  
 **And it's the only way out- Ben Hur theme song.**

 **...**

Steve parked his truck in his driveway, surprised to see Joe sitting on his door step waiting for him, at this time. The case was still ongoing and the day had been a long one. He'd been so occupied he had forgotten about Joe and his message of doom. It could only be doom right? What else could have Joe acting like that?

"Hey Joe, you're waiting outside? Why didn't you just break in?" Steve said jokingly and Joe just smirked but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey is everything ok?" Steve asked, a little more concerned now. He opened his door to let Joe in.

"Um, I need to talk to you Steve. It's...uh...its important."

Steve reading the seriousness in Joe's eyes walked into his living room ushering Joe in.

"Should I get you anything Joe? A beer or..."

"No no, I am good son. Thanks." Joe declined, taking a seat on the couch.

Steve took a seat in the recliner but leaned forward as he gave Joe his attention. "What's going on Joe?" He asked. "Is it that 'something' you wanted to tell me this morning?"

"I... uh... Steve you need to know something. Not that it would take away anything from you or change anything... in any way. In fact it should not..." Joe sighed. He was mumbling and he wasn't doing very well even with that.

Steve stiffened, afraid of what was coming. His heart was already beating like a drum and he held his breath. "What's going on Joe?"

"There's no easy way to say this son, so ..." Joe reached into his pocket and produced a piece of paper. He hesitantly handed it to Steve.

Steve reached out and took it. Anxious now to find out what all this was about, but at the same time afraid of what it was. He looked at Joe who looked as scared as Steve had ever seen him and he took a calming breath.

He looked at the piece of paper and read it. He suddenly felt himself growing numb as he read on. Each word, each red letter, figure, number hitting his heart like bullets going through his chest. He could not allow himself to feel at that moment, but he also could not dispute the facts that were now presented to him in bold letters. He compartmentalized it. Not ready to process it yet. He stood up, staring at Joe with very cold eyes.

Joe stood too, "Son..."

"Don't. Just don't." He didn't know how he was feeling right then but it was like nothing he could describe. "How long have you known?' He asked Joe coldly.

"About a year ago." Joe answered trying to look at Steve who refused to look him in the eye. "Your mother told me."

Steve nodded, each word piercing. But he could not process it now. Not yet. However, he needed to clear something out.

"Danny..."

"No son, Danny only found out about two weeks ago. Completely by accident." Joe said, trying to defend Danny's part in all this. But then he realized that he had just made a mistake by the look in Steve's eyes.

"What? No Danny just found out...this morning. That's what he was trying to tell me this morning when he walked into my office and found you there." He said in defense though the mind numbing pain of betrayal was already starting to creep. As his mind screamed in denial, he realized something. Danny had been acting weird for two weeks now. The time fit. And it wasn't because of Grace, that much he knew now. He now remembered the look that had passed between Danny and Joe that morning for what it was.

Joe realizing his mistake, had tried to take it back. To agree with Steve but it was too late. "Yes...uh... he found out this..."

"Don't patronize me Joe, you've done enough."

"Steve..."

"Just please...Joe...just go." He said with finality in his voice and Joe had no choice but to leave. He wished Steve could have at least done something, lashed out, hit him or something. But he had done nothing but stare at him with that cold cold look. He knew where his rage would be directed. To someone who had absolutely nothing to do with this. And now Joe was going to destroy Steve's relationship with not only himself and his mother but with Danny as well. An innocent bystander who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and saw what he shouldn't have seen. What he should have never seen.

...

He was ready to start the day with a clear conscience today. If Joe had not told Steve by now he was going to. Joe's time was up. He could not help him stall any further. He'll help Steve through this. He'd have to try to be there for him the best he could. He had came to the office bright and early. In fact he was earlier than everybody. Even Steve. That was not very 'usual' for him but then again need he factor in that he didn't sleep much? Couldn't sleep? Because of this whole disaster in the making of which contents he was, by pure bad luck, a full custodian of. Danny looked from the coffee he was making to see Steve walk in. He smiled at him and said some inane thing about the coffee but Steve didn't say anything, just kept walking towards him. That's when he noticed it. The look in Steve's eyes. And his heart stopped. He knew. Steve knew. And he could see that as clear as day. He had no doubt in his mind that this time Steve knew. He remained still as Steve came to a stop in front of him. The look in his eyes now directed at him with such force and cold anger it felt like a physical blow. Danny didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything to save his life.

"You look at me every day for two weeks." Steve said in a low cold growl. "Smiled at me. Laughed with me. And all of it was a lie? You say you're my best friend. My brother even. You say you love me. And it's all a lie. It's always been a lie." It was said with such raw emotion yet with such cold disillusionment Danny could just stare at him. He could feel the bond between Steve and himself being broken as surely as if someone had taken a knife to it. And he didn't know what to do or say.

"Steve..."

"You look at me every day; you smile at me and pretend. You laugh with me Daniel and then hide something like that from me. You looked me in the eye for two whole weeks without blinking. God, you're so good. You do it so well you should try a carrier in acting." With that Steve turned on his heels and headed to his office.

Danny just stared after him, stunned. He leaned on the counter because he suddenly could not find any strength to stand anymore.

God, what had he done?

...

 **So do review and maybe volunteer a guess. Hey, don't hate me. See you in a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey guys , so here's another one. I hope you like and review. Oh, by the way, thanks for the reviews. Always.**

 **Now lets see if the great mystery lies behind this curtain.**

 **...**

 **I can't hear love cause we're at war**  
 **And revenge is so loud and the drums are so proud**  
 **But oh, I'm in a cage and I hear mercy say "I'm here now"**  
 **And it's the only way out**  
 ** _I can't hear love cause we're at war_**  
 **But revenge is so loud and the drums are so proud**  
 **But I'm still in a cage and I hear mercy say now**  
 **It's the only way out-**

...

The whole day went on without them talking. Thank God there had been no case but the whole atmosphere in the office was so tense no one failed to notice it.

"Trouble in paradise?' Lou asked as he sensed the tense atmosphere

"It wouldn't be the first time." Chin acknowledged but dismissed it as their usual quibble. They would be back to normal in no time. As usual.

It wasn't until the next day and they had caught a case that everyone became a little worried. Steve and Danny could argue at the drop of a hat but it didn't take them time to make up. One minute they would be arguing and the next they would be laughing. Their arguments were hardly a thing of concern but this time it felt different.

"Guys, we've got a case lets go." Steve said as he walked out of his office. He seemed have to been barricading himself in his office since yesterday. Danny too.

"Chin, you're riding with me." Steve said, not stopping to see any reaction. Because there was a reaction of course. It wasn't unheard of for Steve of ride with any one of them when Danny was not around, but this was a little off. They were partners. What the hell happened that they wouldn't want to ride with each other? They were best friends. Chin froze for a minute and looked at Danny; he could not help but notice the devastated look on his face. He followed Steve to his Silverado, again another anomaly. Steve loved driving Danny's Camaro. If all was well, this would not be happening. Chin silently got into the car and decided to not poke the bear by putting his nose where it didn't belong. If Steve wanted to tell him he will. He started talking about the case and Steve just provided monosyllables absent minded.

What the hell was happening?

...

Kono looked askance at Danny as he drove them to the crime scene. He was concentrating too much on the road and was silent for most of the way. Which was way out of place. And silent? He kept sighing though, albeit absent minded. Kono had of course noticed what had just happened at the office. She was still trying to come to terms with it and not put too much weight into it.

"You ok brah?' Kono asked.

"Huh?' Danny said with a start, a lot like he was just realizing that Kono was with him in the car. "What?"

"I mean, you seem a little destructed, I had to call your name like three times just now."

"Sorry, I am just...I am ok thanks Kono."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"You wouldn't be the first person to call me a liar these days." Danny said with another sigh.

"What's going on with you and Steve brah?"

Danny laughed his humourless giggle, "Trust me you do not want to talk about the elephant in the car right now. Just...trust me." They had already pulled out at the scene and with that Danny got out of the car. They walked together to the scene, Danny keeping his distance from Steve deliberately. It was some sort of cold war and Kono wondered how long this one was going to last. It felt weird. It had never been like this before with Steve and Danny.

They worked their crime scene perfectly, Danny hardly saying a word when Steve was around. They just avoided looking at each other but the work was done. And done well since it seemed it was all they were focusing on.

This dragged on for days and Kono had to bring it up to the rest of the team. Their leaders were miserable and they had to do something. Something huge was clearly going on.

The other time Steve had told Chin to ride with him again and this time Chin had to ask. "Um... you're not riding with your partner brah?" He asked a little hesitant because Steve seemed to be in a mood.

"I only ride with people I can trust." This time he said it looking at Danny pointedly then walked out. Danny remained quiet but he was clearly hurt by that dig. He of course refused to talk about it to Kono or anyone. Saying that it wasn't his place to say. Just something personal going on with Steve.

"Guys we need to do something." Kono urged the others. They were leaning on the computer table looking into Steve's office who seemed busy with some paperwork and then they looked into Danny's office who seemed to be pretending to be busy too.

"What do you supposed happened to start a cold war like that with these too. They are never like this." Lou said

"I know and I think it's serious. And if we don't do something one of them is gonna quit. Soon." Chin said

Kono gasped but she had kind of suspected the same thing. The way Danny was constantly in a contemplative mood. No one knew what he was thinking. What the hell could break such a bond as theirs?

"I think maybe Steve thinks Danny did something to breach his trust since we all heard that trust dig directed at Danny earlier." Chin said

"And Danny keeping quiet means he feels guilty." Kono said

"Yeah and Mcgarrett is pissed. Oh how do we fix this? " Lou said

"I have an idea. Let's organize a get together at your house Lou. Neutral ground. We invite them separately because they are likely to decline if they know the other is going to be there. Get them together on neutral ground so they can talk." She said

"Great idea. So how do we do that?"Chin asked. "They are both likely to catch on to what we are planning."

"We get creative brah. We get creative." Lou said, looking concerned at the two separate offices, Steve's and Danny's.

...

Danny could not take it anymore. He had to try. Steve was giving him the cold shoulder and according to him, with good reason. He felt so guilty for not telling Steve what he'd seen but at the same time didn't know how he could have told him. He didn't want to be the one to hurt him like that but it turned out he had hurt him anyway. He had hurt him more because Steve felt betrayed, by him. Steve was more angry with him than with the real people responsible. And Danny knew why. He was an ideal punching bag. Because he cared and Steve knew that. God only knows he had made Steve his own emotional punching bag more times that he could count. If that's what he needed he would be that for him now. If that's what he needed. If he would punch him and give him a beating Danny would take it without batting an eye, if that's what he needed. He would be whatever he needed right now. Anything to help him. If he could be in his place he would. Steve had been through so much and this was just a low blow. People had no right to play with someone's heart like that. This was just too much. And Danny had to help somehow. But how could he help if he was being relegated to the cold room. Steve didn't want to see him. He plain out looked straight through him. And that hurt. So he had to confront him. Once and for all.

He walked out of his office and made his way straight to Steve's. The guy was sitting in his chair staring out the window, albeit not seeing anything. Lost in his thoughts.

He knocked to get his attention. Steve turned from the window startled and seeing Danny standing there his face changed. It became cold. Unreadable. Danny could take his aneurysm face; he could even stomach Steve angry. Hell, he was ready to take a beating from the guy if that would help. Because at least Steve's anger would indicate his emotion. Something. But not this. No this cold indifferent exterior as if he was a stranger. Looking though him as if he couldn't see him. Shutting him out. He couldn't take that.

Danny cleared his throat, "Hey." He said hesitantly. Steve remained quiet, just staring at him.

"I need to talk to you." he said and Steve indicated a chair for him to sit. He didn't say anything. Just stared at him as if he was a stranger. One of his visitors he didn't know. Giving an attentive ear. Polite as ever. And it was all so coldly controlled. Danny wished he could look at him as if he were an enemy. At least that would indicate that he had a little of his emotion. Hate. It's an emotion after all. It's something.

Danny sat in the chair and waited, studying his mood. Not knowing where to start now.

"What can I help you with?" Steve said, coldly

Danny was thrown by his tone. They had come this far then. It had been days now without them talking and Danny had thought that by now he would have mellowed some. No luck. He was even worse now. Drawing further and further into himself he was not sure if he was going to be able to reach him now. He shouldn't have waited him out. He should have confronted him and let this out in the open. That's what he would normally do. But he'd been scared. This was too big. Too real.

"Steve we need to talk. I am sorry..."

"Excuse me but if this is not work related I am sorry but I can't help you." Steve said in that professional voice he usually allocates to perps and clients. It grind on him in the worst way.

"Steve..."

"Detective Williams!" Steve said in a low cold dangerous tone, standing from his chair to bang a first on his table for impact. He stood there hunched over. Leaning on his fists on the table. His eyes shot daggers into Danny's. Hard cold eyes. "If this is not work related please leave my office." He said in a tone that breached no argument.

Danny looked at him and saw...; well it wasn't his friend he saw. He was too far gone. He stood up and left the room. Mission impossible. Steve was lost to him. He didn't know how he managed to carry himself to his office. He was seeing double with despair. He was lost to him. Another brother lost to him. And it was his fault again. This time it was his own doing.

...

Steve pulled up at Grover's house where the team was having a get together of some sort. He had declined coming, not really feeling in the mood for a party. And also not ready to see Danny again after having to look at him all day at work when he couldn't avoid him. But Lou had asked him to give him a ride home since his wife was the one who had dropped him off at his house to invite him to the party. Since Steve had refused he still had to give Lou a ride back. Well he could do at least that. The party was due to start in a while anyway and he could maybe make his way back before anyone was even there. Anyone meaning Danny. He was never that punctual for parties anyway unless he was the one hosting them or Steve.

He didn't stop to let that fact get to him. He brushed it off as abruptly as it had cropped up into his mind.

He pulled up at Lou's house and Lou's wife was already out on the front porch waving to them with a smile. Hey boys, come on in. The party is about to start" She said, inviting them in with a smile."No Renee, thank but I am not coming in today. Got things to do. But have a fun day."

"Oh come on Steve, I made one of my famous cakes, family secret recipe. Come on in and at least have a taste before you go, huh?" She invited.

She was pretty convincing Steve had to be polite and stay. At least just for a little while.

Lou smiled triumphantly. Mission accomplished. He had made eyes with Chin who raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment of the fact.

Kono was still out, trying to work her own magic on Danny. They kept their fingers crossed that she would succeed.

Steve found himself staying a little longer than planed and Lou's wife had suddenly remembered a bridge class she was supposed to go to. Leaving only the Ohana alone. Will was conveniently out at a friend's house for the night. He relaxed as they made their way to the lanai for braii. Lou complete with an apron now, being the braii master that he claimed to be. Steve actually started to feel little lighter.

Kono and Danny eventually joined them at the back. A lot of 'hey guys' thrown at random and in no particular direction. The atmosphere had become awkward to say the least.

Steve tried, he really tried but every time he looked at Danny he wanted to punch something. Or someone. Or him. He brought it all back. Even if he had managed to put it all at the back of his mind seeing Danny made it all come back with a vengeance. And he did not want to show emotions. He did not show how hurt he was. And the only way to avoid a blow out was to leave. So he did. At least tried to. But Danny followed him into the house.

"You know what Steve you can be angry all you want..."

He turned and snorted, "You don't know what I want Danny."

"Look, you have a right to be pissed..."

"You think?'

"I know you've been dealt a blow, and you can be pissed all you want but quit being a bitch!" Danny said in an angry tone now.

"Oh, yeah? News flash mister, you don't tell me what to do."

"Look Steve, you're angry. I get it..."

"Angry? Angry would require care Danny. Angry would require that I care. I am certainly not angry with you." Steve said, taking deliberate steps towards Danny

It was now turning into a full blown fight and the others were now getting uncomfortable listening from outside. But they stayed out, knowing that the two friends needed to do this in order to get past whatever this was.

"Right, keep telling yourself that. But you're taking your anger unnecessarily on me..."

Steve snorted, "Unnecessary. Ha! Of course. Anyways like I said, I don't care Danny." Steve said looking straight at Danny.

That hurt but Danny went on, wanting to get through to him. It was proving to be difficult, and very very futile.

"Look, I wanted to tell you but it wasn't my place Steve."

"It wasn't your place? Ha! All of a sudden it wasn't your place when you make every aspect of my life your business now it was not your place?"

"What the hell did you want me to say?"

"How about, Oh hey Steve can you pass me that cup of coffee? Oh and by the way Joe White is actually your biological father?!" Steve thundered. It hurt. Saying it like that hurt so much he saw red. He wanted to hurt...something, someone. He wanted to cause as much pain as he was feeling. "No instead you looked at me every day at work and laughed with me while keeping something like that from me."

The others gasped outside as they heard it. Oh boy, so that's what this was all about. No wonder. Crap! Shit!

"Listen, I saw the document completely by accident in Joe's desk. I had no intention of knowing such a thing. I wish to God I had never seen it. If I could pluck my eyes out to unsee it I would." Danny said pleadingly.

"Oh? Why don't you do it then? In fact I would do it for you." Steve said menacingly.

The look in Steve's face was lethal; it would scare Danny if he wasn't too concerned about his friend's emotional state right now. He took a conciliatory step forward and stretched his hand out to touch Steve, "Come on Steve..."

Steve flinched away, "Don't touch me."

It was delivered in a cold voice Danny flinched too at that tone. It was like a knife going through his heart.

"Steve..." He tried again

"Let me tell you something Mr 'it didn't concern me'. Nothing about me concerns you now do you get me? You don't know me and I don't know you."

"Take a freaking punch at me if that's what would make you feel better Steve. Ok? This is not you and this is not..."

"Not what? Not us? We've never been friends Danny. We've never been bothers. You were pretending and frankly I don't care anymore." He looked him in the eyes with such cold disillusionment it tore at Danny's heart. "You hear me, I don't care. You mean nothing to me."

"Don't say that. Don't you say that! Not to me." His voice coming out raw with emotion

Steve took another step towards Danny to drive his point home. "You mean nothing to me. Nothing."

He could see the damage he was causing as he looked into Danny's eyes. Each word bringing out each own expression from his eyes but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He was in a rage and he was lashing out. He wanted to do the utmost damage. If he had his grenades with him he would try and blow something up.

"Steve stop. Stop it." Danny pleaded. Every word from Steve was like a twist of a knife, he could not take it anymore. He couldn't breathe right. God! This wasn't happening. All because he saw a stupid piece of paper and didn't talk about it. What the hell!

"What? Stop what Daniel? What do you want? You want your liver back?"

"Steven!"

"Here, give me a knife and i will carve it out myself. That's what you want isn't it?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Oh you would be right. You sir are so going to the head of the class. Cause that would be my mother."

"Guys guys stop. Alright? Just stop now before you say things you cannot take back." Chin had bust in from outside to stand between them. Having had enough of this.

Danny laughed mirthlessly, "Oh I'd say you're a tidbit late there Chin."

"Come on guys, you can't do this." Chin pleaded again. The others had also come in.

Steve turned to look at Chin, all his wrath in his eyes, "Chin get outa my face and let me pass. Believe me you do not want to get yourself involved in this." He said and pushed his way past Chin to walk out of the door. He got into his truck, slammed the door and drove off, tyres screeching.

The room was quiet, still. "I am so sorry Danny." Kono said sympathetically.

Danny swallowed, "Well i would have told you this wouldn't work if you'd asked me." He said in resignation.

"Chin can you please go after him? He needs someone to look out for him right now. He shouldn't be alone." Danny said in a low voice to Chin, his spirit crushed.

"Are you sure? After what just happened?" Chin asked hesitantly.

"Trust me he needs someone. Don't worry, he's well spent now. He needed an emotional punching bag and I was it. Now he needs a shoulder even if he never really gets to use it. You're it Chin. You go. Just be there. He'll talk when he's ready." Danny said

"Well you do know your boy well." Chin said

"Not anymore. I guess it's over now." He said dejectedly as he walked out and drove off in his car.

Lou looked at Kono, "You know, he needs someone too. Don't you think you should go after him?"

"No, Danny actually needs his space right now. The only person he could tolerate in his space at a time like this has gone off on the rails in the opposite direction." She said, solemnly. "I'll give him a little bit of space then i'll follow when its clear. Right now he needs to try and process this."

"Well you do know him." Lou said with a shake of his head.

...

 **Alright now. Do let me know. And see you in a bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 **Hey guys, sorry its been so long. I was away. Here's another one, the story continues. Lets get on with it then shall we?**

 **Oh and hey, thanks lots for the reviews. Keep 'em coming.**

 **I can't hear love cause we're at war**  
 **And revenge is so loud and the drums are so proud**  
 **But oh, I'm in a cage and I hear mercy say "I'm here now"**  
 **And it's the only way out**

...

 _"Danny's dead. I just received a call from Duke right now. Car crash." Chin said as he walked into the control center, his phone still in his hand._

 _"What? Oh my God. That's really bad." Kono said devastated._

 _"Yeah, man that's just tough." Lou said with a sad shake of his head._

 _Steve walked into the room from his office. "Hey what's going on?"_

 _"Oh so sorry Steve, just received a call from Duke, Danny crashed his car. He's dead man." Chin said sadly_

 _"Oh..., oh no that's sad man. That's really bad." Steve said shaking his head in sadness. "Wow that's just so sad." Steve said again, looking really sad."Phew, that's uh..that's bad." He leaned on his computer table for a while. "Anyways lets just have a moment of silence for the guy. I mean, he was one of ours yeah?"_

 _"Yeah brah, sure." Chin said, and they all bowed their heads for a moment of silence in respect for Danny._

 _After a while Steve looked up, "Ok, that's it then. Lets carry on. We have a case? Kono?"_

 _"Yeah, uh...victim found dead in an alley with a GSW..." Kono went on with the details of the case. It was back to work as usual._

Danny woke up, heaving. He had been having a nightmare. It had only been a nightmare. Where his friends didn't care. Where all he could get after his death was an "Oh, too bad." And freaking moment of silence! That was the worst. It was just a nightmare, phew. Where Steve didn't care whether he lived or died. Just a nightmare.

Or was it?

 _"You mean nothing to me. Nothing."_ He remembered those words vividly and they didn't fail to bring with them that dreadful feeling of pain and bereavement.

Just a nightmare. Or was it?

He spent the whole day thinking, sitting on his lanai, thinking. He may have done irreparable damage here and hurt his best friend. His brother. He had no right to call him that anymore. No right. The more he thought about it the more he was more and more convinced that he wasn't needed anymore. Steve didn't want to see his face anymore and he couldn't live in a world where he and Steve didn't talk. He'd rather move away. Maybe try and forget. But he definitely couldn't do it here, and he couldn't take this cold war anymore. He gave up. He surrendered.

He remembered his conversation with Rachel after he had woken up from the nightmare.

 _"Rach, if I were to need to move from here, to go someplace else. Would you go with me?"_ He had asked tentatively, not quite sure what he was asking himself.

 _"You mean, move from Hawaii?"_

 _"Yeah, maybe."_

 _Rachel had looked at him and hesitated for a bit, "It's that bad huh?"_

 _"Yeah, I think so. And I don't think I can do anything to change it now. And I can't ...I don't think I can stay here like this anymore. It's not something I think I could do."_

 _She had scooted close to him and held him, "Yes, I'll go anywhere with you."_

Now he just sat there pondering that new possibility, it was a way out.

Grace must have noticed him brooding and moved to sit next to him on the chair.

"Hey Danno," She said and came to rest her head on his shoulder as he held her close.

"Yes monkey?" He said and she just smiled up at him.

"Are you ok Danno?" She asked

"Why, am I ok? Of course I am ok monkey. What are you saying?"

"I am not a kid anymore you know. I notice things. You and Uncle Steve are not talking are you? What happened?"

Danny sighed; he didn't know what to say to that. "It's just, something happened and...It was my fault. Alright? I don't want you to ever blame Uncle Steve for this. We love Uncle Steve don't we?" He asked

"Yeah, of course. But you're not happy Danno. What's going on?"

He just sighed again and planted a kiss on her forehead. "If we were to move again, say maybe to Jersey, would you be ok with that? Just asking. If you'd rather not then we won't."

She looked at him seriously now, knowing that her father would not have come to such a decision lightly. "If that's what would make you happy Danno then yes, we can move."

"No monkey, it's not about what makes me happy, it's about you most of all. I know you've got friends here; you've even got a boyfriend here. I don't want to take that away from you..."

"No Danno, it's ok. Sometimes it can be about you too. Yes, it's ok." She said as she hugged her father close, sad that he had to make such a decision.

With that Danny felt relieved, "Let's go tell your mother then." He said and got up to go inside the house to find Rachel.

...

Joe had been surprised by the reception he had received from Danny. He had expected the cold, hatred he was receiving from Steve. But no, Danny seemed...resigned. Like he had given up. He wasn't fighting anymore. Now he sat outside his house on the lanai, with a beer in hand. He had come to apologize. For Steve. For what he was responsible for. For destroying a bond between brothers.

"Danny I...I heard what went on between you and Steve and...I am responsible for putting you in that position. Son, I am sorry." He waited for at least a rant. It didn't come.

Danny sighed and looked out to his beautiful garden. "You know, I wanted to blame you so much for this. If hating you would help things between me and Steve I might just try it." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes at Joe. "The truth is it's my fault. I lied to him for two weeks and...I don't know how I could have managed that..."

"You didn't want to hurt him Danny. You didn't, couldn't hurt him like that." Joe evened out

"But I did Joe. I did anyway. Maybe more that I could have hurt him if I had told him the truth."

"No, he would have hated you either way son. A bearer of such news...I don't know but...its gotta be hard. You had no way out son. You're the closest person to Steve right now that means you're also the closest person he could lash out at. It's the downside of being the close one." Joe said with a grimace.

"Yeah, I don't know Joe. Steve is not just lashing out this time. He hates me. Really hates me." He laughed mirthlessly.

 _"You don't mean anything to me"_

He remembered those words and the look on Steve's face when he had said it. He had meant it.

"I don't know man; Steve seems...he's done, Joe. Everyone in his life seems to have betrayed him. Including me. I was supposed to...including me Joe." Danny said in resignation as he took a swig of his beer.

"I know. I am just...really sorry son" Joe said solemnly

"Yeah well ...hey you have to make sure you tone down on the 'son' thing with Steve. At least for now." Danny said, half jokingly

"Yeah, now that you've mentioned it..."

"You put your foot in your mouth again didn't ya?" Danny asked with a sideways glance. Joe just nodded solemnly

"Hey, I know. I know firsthand what it's like. I was in your shoes not many years ago. With Charlie. And even though my son was three he understood enough to hate me for taking away his father. He was only three man. And I can't imagine what you're going through." Danny said with understanding

"Yeah, Steve is defiantly not three." He said. "And he has enough hate to go around. I'm sorry for the trouble you're going through Danny. And I'm grateful that you're not lashing out at me too."

"Like I said Joe, I actually know what you're going through. If it wasn't for that maybe I might have blindly lashed out at you too. Because, the thing is I have a knack for feeling Steve's pain. And right now he's hurting. He's hurting real bad." He said with a deep contemplation.

"I'm sorry." Was all Joe could say.

...

Danny had made up his mind. He would talk to Steve one more time and if that didn't work he would leave. He'd give him the space he needed and seeing him every day at work was not helping matters. He was beginning to coldly look through Danny now. Steve looked right through him like glass. He didn't see him. It was worse. It was way worse than if he could lash out again.

He understood though. He did. Steve had loved his father so much and even in death he never stopped looking up to the man. His father's memories were all he had left, and now they had been taken away. Destroyed and played around with. And he could only imagine the pain Steve was experiencing at this betrayal. At the hands of the one person he trusted with his life. His best friend. Steve was going to be damaged alright.

He walked into Steve's office and took a seat across the table. Steve just gave him that stare. Yeah, this was going to be hard but...something had to be done. It had been too long like this and it could only mean that Steve had not even begun to process this. The one person he could have turned to being the person who had been part in this betrayal. Oh God. Danny felt terrible seeing the cold pain in his friend's face when he looked at him.

"I need to talk to you...Steve." Danny started

"Then talk Detective." He said coldly

"Steve...we need to stop this. Ok? You need to stop." Danny pleaded

Steve just stared at him, he didn't budge.

"Look, you need to talk about this. I'm here if you need to talk and if not me, then someone Steve."

"Is this something to do with work? Because if it isn't I've got better things to do." Steve said coldly.

Danny sighed and released a sheet of paper. He laid it on Steve's desk. He then took out his gun and badge and laid it on the desk too. "I am resigning. Effective immediately." He said, looking resignedly at Steve. He noticed a flash of something in Steve's eyes then it disappeared just as quickly. He just continued looking at him coldly.

Danny sighed. "I'm sorry Steve. I'm so sorry for all of this and...I'm also sorry that I got to know it first. I am more sorry that I kept it from you for so long." He laughed again mirthlessly. Then he wiped his face in exasperation and sighed. "I don't know man I...now thinking about it in hindsight I realize that I really didn't have any excuse to keep it from you. Only that...only that I didn't want to hurt you. God I was so scared to see you hurt like that I just...I couldn't do it." His throat was now dry. He looked into Steve's eyes and leaned forward to speak to him in earnest.

"I love you like a brother Steve. You're my brother. That was not a lie. That was never a lie. And I...I couldn't hurt you...I just...I couldn't."

Steve remained quiet.

"I can't stand us being at odds like this and so I feel that maybe if I get out of your way you might finally get the ... I don't know the strength to process this? So I'm leaving for New Jersey this week. It's funny but I never realized that you're a big part of why this Island was home to me. You're the reason I would have still stayed here, even with my family back I never thought of going back to Jersey. This was my home. You. The team, our ohana. Chin, Kono even Lou and Jerry. But you. Mostly you. Now that you're no longer..., well..., so..." He sighed. "Do me a favor will you? Speak to someone alright? Chin, Kono, Lou? Don't shut them out. Please. Don't shut them out." He said as he got up from the chair.

"Remember what I said ok?" He said before exiting. Steve never said a word. He just let him go.

...

Kono halted as she saw Danny exiting the building heading for his car. Did they catch another case?

"Hey brah, where you headed?" She asked walking up to him.

"Kono hey." He said but he looked serious. He waited for her to catch up. 'I am uh...I am leaving Kono."

"Leaving? Yeah, to go where? Are you going to follow up on some evidence or something? Hey, brah you know better than to leave your partner behind now huh? I am your partner at least for the meantime. So where are we headed?" She asked excitedly

"Kono, I mean I am leaving ... Five O. So I guess that means I am headed home."

"What? Wait a minute why? Did Steve fire you? Did..."

"No hey slow down. I resigned. Made it better for everyone. If i hadn't he would have fired me anyway...or left himself."

"No way, he wouldn't..."

"Yes he would. In his frame of mind right now it's either I go or he goes. He can't stand to look at me and I don't want him going off somewhere alone. He needs you guys. He needs his ohana and..."

"No Danny, he needs you. Can't you see that?'

Danny ignored that pleading tone in Kono's voice. "Just...you guys just make sure you keep an eye on him alright. Yeah, when he gets like this he may need to take a hike or some of his ninja escapades, don't under circumstances leave him to go alone. Ok? In his current state of mind he'd get himself in serious trouble."

Kono smiled solemnly as Danny spoke, seeing how he was already being protective of Steve before he even left. This was wrong. This was so wrong.

"Danny don't..."

"I'll miss you guys. But I won't be the one to... to put an end to the nice family we had built here. Just know that I'll miss you very very much. Come here." He said as he drew her into a hug. "I'll remember Ohana for the rest of my life. In fact I'm gonna teach the people back in Jersey all about Ohana."

Kono stilled in his arms and drew back. "Wait what? Jersey?"

"Yeah." Danny said with a shrug.

"No Danny his is unfair. Steve is being really..."

"It wasn't him. It was me. I made the decision. I'm...let's keep in touch ok?'

"When are you planning to leave?"

"Sometime this week. I'll text you the exact date. Take care of each other. Take care of him ok?"

At Kono's teary nod he got into his car and drove off.

Kono stood there for minutes. This felt like a death. It felt like...this wasn't right. She walked into HQ to find Lou and Chin with the same solemn looks on their faces.

"Hey cuz?" Chin said and seeing her face drew her into a hug.

"Yeah, we tried." Lou said, shaking his head

"Not enough. We didn't try enough, we should do something." Kono protested

"Like what cuz? This has just become one horror story I can't..."

"Where's Steve?' she asked as she looked into his office. He was just sitting there staring at his computer.

"He hasn't moved from that position since Danny left the room." Chin said

"Yeah, you gotta give it to him. The man can be proud." Lou said

"They are both being very proud and stupid. We need to make them see reason." Kono said

"Oh you mean like the last time we interfered and it all turned out worse that we had thought? Yeah that did go well." Lou chipped in.

"No, I mean, Steve obviously needs to face his demons and Danny...someone is influencing Danny. I mean Jersey? Rachel." She said in realization. "It's Rachel, its gotta be her pulling him away to go to Jersey." She said with enough venom directed at Rachel.

"No, hey cuz. Let's not jump to conclusions. Danny would not have made this decision lightly. We had become a family and I had a long talk with him recently. The guy is broken up about this whole thing and he feels if it continues like this he might help to divide this ohana. Which I told him would never happen but you know Danny when he's convinced about something.

Kono sighed, no she wasn't convinced. She'll have to go see Rachel.

...

 **So till next time guys,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. So here's another one. Its very long but i figured since i wont be updating for a while, see i wont be around. So forgive. And i hope you like and review.**

...

 **I used to hear my father say, "Counterplay ends in defeat"**  
 **And I said I'd never be that way**  
 **Tried to make you pay cause it would cost me**  
 **But you owe me so much more than what you gave to this**  
 **I guess every story twists**  
 **People tell me let it go, oh, and forget**

 **I can't hear love cause we're at war**  
 **And revenge is so loud and the drums are so proud**  
 **But oh, I'm in a cage and I hear mercy say "I'm here now"**  
 **And it's the only way out**

...

Lou looked up with a start as he realized that Renee had been calling him for some time. He had not even touched his dinner. It's so unlike him and to be bothered so much by what was going on between Steve and Danny? He had never thought that this would be him. The two had a special kind of bond everyone knew that but for Lou to actually care to the point that he can't stomach his dinner? This had gone on long enough and he drew the line on Danny leaving because of what had happened. He was the guy who would typically stay out of it but this time, this time he couldn't. He had to do something. Danny was leaving tomorrow and he is not sure if he's still going to have a job after that. Because Steve is in a really dark place right now and if Danny left then there won't be getting Steve back from that dark place. And that would automatically leave the future of Five 0 at risk. All for what? For some misunderstanding and lashing out; and well fine, Steve was in pain but come on. He wiped his mouth and threw his napkin on the dinner table. He made his excuses to Renee as he got off the table. 'He had something he had to take care of real quick.' He said as he exited the house.

As he parked outside McGarrett's house he noticed that Steve was at home, his truck was there and his lights were on. He knocked and after a few minutes the door was opened. Steve stood there with a questioning look on his face. He just raised a 'what are you doing here Lou?' eye brow but Lou was not in the mood to be dismissed right now. Not until he had said his piece. He was not the oldest on this team for nothing. It's time to share that wisdom now. He pushed his way into the house unceremoniously and Steve just raised his eyebrow even higher at that uncharacteristic behavior.

"Oh please, why don't you come in Lou and make yourself at home." Steve said with sarcasm. He was so not in the mood for lectures or pep talks or company right now which was obviously what Lu was here for. At least one of the three.

Lou turned to look at him. "You're still in a bubble aren't you?" Lou asked

Steve looked at him blank. He didn't say anything.

Lou continued. "You're in a bubble where you think if you shut everything and everyone out you can still pretend that your world is just the same."

"Lou I'm so not in the mood..."

"To a point..." Lou continued as if he didn't hear him, "...to a point where you have to hurt the one person you know is capable of perforating that bubble and force you to deal with your shit. The shit you don't want to deal with right now, possibly ever. What part of that is right McGarrett?"

Steve's defenses were up, he glared at Lou. He didn't want to go there and Lou could leave his house right now or he would find himself sporting a black eye. The mention of this issue in any way is like someone scrapping noisily at his heart and he cannot abide it. Not right now. Not ever. Because right now he's dealing. No one can see him, no one can see inside him or attempt to. He has his full mask on. And no one can pry it off. The only person who could is...well he's gone. He made sure of that.

"Lou you can leave now man if..."

"Grace is not Danny's daughter." Lou blurted out with a straight face.

"What?"

"Grace is not Williams' daughter Steve." Lou elaborated

Steve just stared at him but he could not comprehend what he was saying. It wouldn't be a joke because no one would joke with that. He looked at Lou's face and he was dead serious. He could not be telling the truth. He could not be joking about something like that because for sure if he was pulling some kind of joke he would find himself on the floor with more than just a black eye. And not from Danny, no, from him. Because Grace was like a daughter to him and that was just not something you said to someone. Not to Steve and most certainly not to Danny. The way Danny loved his daughter. Not Grace. It couldn't be true.

"Lou..." Steve said in warning as he took a calming breath, his own rage at what was going on in his own life forgotten. Replaced by another feeling of pure fear and rage.

"Lou you of all people should know how dangerous the ground you're trading on is. I mean... that's not something you just say Lou. Not to me and certainly not to Danny. Because I assure you..."

"Assure me what McGarrett? I found out about it and now I'm gonna go tell Williams. It turns out Rachel had a thing with an officer at Danny's Precinct in Jersey and well...let's just say Grace isn't his." Lou said

Steve took it all in. Why was all this happening? He could not even see straight. Lou seemed to be telling the truth. He could not say anything. He could not process it. No way.

Lou sighed, "So I came with this to you because, you know, you're the closest to him and you should tell him or maybe I should just go ahead and..."

Steve felt like he could just lurch at Lou and punch him in the mouth just to keep him quiet. "You're not telling Danny anything." He hissed

"Well then you better tell him. And you better make it quick since he is leaving tomorrow. But I suppose that won't be any problem for you. I gotta say that's one of the reasons I had to come with this to you. It seems you would have no qualms about all this, you know telling him an' all. So make a quick work of It McGarrett and tell him. Or maybe I should give you a ride to his house right now." Lou said

Steve just looked at him confused. No problem with it? What was he saying? Grace was like his own daughter and he, better that anyone, knew how much Danny loved his daughter. And Lou and everyone else who knew Danny and Grace knew that much. Danny loved his daughter with his life. She was the air that he breathed. He remembered him saying that to the Judge when he was fighting for custody. He had fought so hard to be with Grace. Hell, she was the reason he had come to this 'pineapple infested hellhole' in the first place. The place he had hated so much he could not even hide it from the Judge as he was fighting for custody. He had really hated this place but he had come here to be near his daughter twice a week. And now to tell him...? How could Lou think he could ever do it? How could he think that it would be easy for him to tell Danny such a thing when the first instinct that had hit him when he started believing what Lou was saying was to keep it from Danny? To protect him from it. That was his very first instinct. Because he knew the world of hurt something like that could bring to Danny and he could not, would not be the one to do it.

"Why would you think it would be easy for me to tell Danny such a thing?" He asked incredulously. He had to process this fist and he was not even sure he could utter such words to Danny.

"Well because you all but said it McGarrett." Lou shrugged. "I mean you expect it of other people. I don't know if it's a Navy training thing or what, but you did make yourself open for the job."

Steve was still confused, "Why, because I'm closest to Danny?"

"No, not at all. In fact that would be a reason I would not have brought this to you. But then again I thought since you said that it was easy..."

"I never said anything like that."

"You all but said it McGarrett. I mean this right now. Aren't you punishing Danny because he didn't tell you about your father in time? So now is your chance to do the right thing as you would have easily done it. Some of us would skirt around the edges because we're so damn scared of hurting the ones we love. Some of us would rather carry it ourselves while we try and spare the ones we love some pain. Not that he shouldn't know the truth, he should and that's where you come in. Go and put a bullet in his brain McGarrett by telling him that that sweet little girl he loves with everything he's got is not his. Go tell him right now before it becomes too late and he accuses you of keeping it from him."

Steve stared at him, realizing now what Lou was trying to do. Lou saw it too and took a sigh now. He was sorry about using Grace and Rachel like that but it seemed he had needed this drastic measure to get through to Steve. And it seemed like he had his attention now.

He sighed again and started conciliatory, "When I was a kid we lived in this neighborhood. My mom was a hard working woman who cared for us and minded her own business and I loved her with my very soul, still do. She's an adorable grandmother to my kids now. One day I was playing with this kid who lived in the neighborhood and we had gone to the grocery store, looking around for some sweets and toys you know. Then these ladies walk into the store and they were talking. They didn't see us because we were on the other side and we were little so, you know. We were short at eight years old and they didn't pay no mind to us anyways even if they would have seen us. They were talking about my mom. Nasty things they were saying they pierced right through the heart as I heard them. I just stood here frozen in place not sure what to do. The words had hurt me so much as if they had been talking about me. And in a sense they were talking about me. What would hurt my mom would automatically hurt me too and vise vesa. So these ladies exited the store and I just froze there. My friend nudged me and we walked out after them. I remember feeling the air being too little for me to breathe right. Then my friend was like, 'come on Lou lets go tell you mom'. Man, I tell you I had him on the floor before he could take a step towards the direction of my house. I was eight. And I could not, would not let anyone repeat those words I just heard to my mother. Let alone say them myself to her. I threatened the kid to never repeat those words to anyone then I went home. I went and gave my mom a hug and looking at her I could never think to wipe that smile off her face with such words. I'll let those words hurt me and protected her from ever knowing that such vile things were ever said of her. I was only eight. And I knew enough to protect the person I loved. To this day, my mom will never hear those words." Lou said, looking at McGarrett. "That's our first instinct isn't it? To protect the ones we love?"

McGarretet could not deny it. That's how he'd felt just now when Lou had come to him with that Grace story. He remained silent.

"My friend wanted to run and tell my mother because he thought she should know. He thought it was important that she knew. But he didn't love her like I did. He didn't hurt hearing those words like I...her son did. So he wouldn't know how much it would hurt my mother to hear those words. And if he did, he didn't care. But I did, because I loved her and knew her and I was glad that I was the one to hear those words because that day, I was her shield. I shielded her from those bullets."

"That's different." Steve said stubbornly

"Is it? Now I know that keeping something like that, like yours is a little...but how easy is it to say out. How easy is it for you to tell Danny what I just told you to tell him? I mean, unless if you don't love him that much."

Steve had no come back.

"What happens to you happens to him. You two are closer than most brothers I know and I know what I said about Grace has hurt you very bad. Now if it could hurt you like that how easy is it for you to pass on that hurt to Danny? Would you tell him so easily?"

Steve snorted, "Lou you gotta stop using that Grace reference if it's not true because..."

"I know, it's not true and I am sorry for using it but it's not impossible. Now if it were you in that position would you tell him? If it were true would you so easily...?

Steve thought about it. "At the risk of catching one in the jaw again eventually I would have to."

"Well now stop acting all self righteous as if you would act differently in the same situation. It is hardest to say things like that to the ones we love the most because of out inherent need to protect. That's the thing with family. Their first instinct is to protect. And you can't fault them for that." Lou said as he took a step to leave the house, he had done his job judging by the look on McGarrett's face. He just prayed that pride wouldn't get in the way of him making this right. He turned as he reached the door.

"Just make sure you don't lose the one person who would go to hell and back for you Steve. Because though we all love you man, you can totally live without us. But there're just some people you can't just move on without. You gotta be smart about this man. And please don't tell Danny what i just said about Grace and Rachel or I might find myself in an early grave. I don't wanna die yet." Lou said and walked out. Leaving Steve standing in his living room feeling defenseless.

...

He could not hide behind his anger now because now he knew that Danny had not been wrong. He couldn't have told him. And he had blamed him for what? For not telling him that he had seen a document with his DNA results stating that Joe White was his biological father? So what if he had told him at once then what? Would he have felt better about it? Would it have changed anything? Or did he just want someone to vent at and Danny happened to be the closest person who could feel the punch. The one person who would help him deal with this when he didn't want to deal. When he didn't want to acknowledge the facts. He had used Danny, creating an anger for him so he could block out the threatening emotional turmoil that was coming his way. He had blocked it all out. Avoided it and put up a fortress against anyone who could potentially threaten his fragile peace.

Now he stood there in the middle of his living room fighting the fight with himself he knew he was not going to win this time. His control was not going to be enough this time.

 _Joe White is my father._

 _Joe white is my father._

He shook it off, or at least tried. This is exactly what he had been avoiding to face up to. Lashing at everything and everyone who even tried to bring it up. That's why he had lashed out so viciously at Danny. Because he was the only one who knew at that time and looking at him had just reminded him of what he was trying so hard to forget.

 _Joe White is you father._

And he could not, would not face up to that. To all it entailed. The lies, the blatant lies by his family.

 _Joe white is your father._

He hurled a glass from the table across the room and it smashed against the wall.

 _Joe white is your father!_

He walked across and took hold of the family photo in the living room. With him and Mary and their mom and dad. John McGarrett. He looked at it and smashed it against the wall. He saw it fall to the ground, the glass covering it now small fragments on the floor. The smiling faces on the photo now exposed. He looked at it again and went wild. He started smashing every single furniture in the room he could hurl against the wall. When his war was over and he now stood there in the middle of all that chaos, heaving and trembling with rage, he finally realized that he had no strength left to keep fighting. Against every cell of his being he was forced to face up now.

John Mcgarrett was not his father. He was not a McGarrett. He was not a McGareett.

Joe White and his mother must have laughed this whole time when Steve was growing up. Everyone calling him McGareet. Damn his father, his dear father. The man he had looked up to and emulated and loved so much. It had all been a lie. It had all been for nothing. .

Joe White was supposed to be his father's closest friend. How did he, my God how did...?

His father would be turning in his grave right now if he knew.

My God if his father had been around this would have killed him. This news would have certainly killed him. Steve would have killed his father just by being some other man's bastard. He would have killed his own father for sure.

Wait a minute, he'd already done that.

 _"I love you Champ."_ His father had said before his head was blown off by Hesse. Steve had heard everything on the phone.

 _"Your brother's dead."_

 _"My brother's dead? Well so is your father."_ Then he heard the loud bang through the phone.

 _"Dad!"_ He had yelled on the phone, but there was nothing. His father was dead. Killed because of him. Just like that. He had killed his father. Well if he hadn't died at Hesse's hands because of him he would have certainly died of a heart attack because of this. Either way he would have killed his father. He was destined to be the cause of his father's death.

 _Not his father. Not his father. Joe White was his father._

He wanted to smash something again but he didn't have the strength anymore. It was a slow descend but he was going down. He had been floating, walking on air like one of those cartoon shows where the little raccoon is being chased and he's running on top of a building with eyes closed. The little animal runs on blindly and even if there is no more solid ground beneath his feet he runs on air, as long as his eyes are oblivious to the fact that he had no more ground beneath his feet. But as soon as he realizes it. As soon as he opens his eyes, looks down and realizes that, 'oh shit! I'm walking on air', there starts his descend. Down he goes like a pineapple falling from a tree. And more often than not, there's no one to catch him. He crushes on the ground spewing his brain contents all over the pavement. True Mr Magoo style.

That's how he felt. That's how Steve felt right then. And he couldn't stop his descend.

God, his family was so messed up. He was so messed up. He remembered WO Fat telling him not to dig into his family. That he might not like what he would find. Had WO fat known? Hell, there was a time he had thought that Wo Fat was his brother. It was not impossible.

He'd been coming from burying his best friend, Freddy, whom he had watched die covering for him. And that same week he had heard his father being shot dead on the phone. Because of him. The only thing that had kept him standing was the vengeance boiling in his blood. To find his father's killer and kill him twice if he could manage it. Maybe give him the most painful death. Then after that he could crush. We would crumble to pieces he knew that and he had been ready for it.

But then he had met Danny, then the Governor had asked him to start a task force and he'd taken it so he would better find Victor Hesse and kill him. He had killed Hesse and when it had culminated to Wo fat and the Governor he had dealt with that too. His task force had now been formed and he now had an ohana. Even still, now that those responsible for his parents' deaths were dealt with, he found that he had a life. He kept waiting for all of that weight to crush him like he had expected but it never did. Freddy's death and his guilt over it, His father's death and his guilt over it. He had had an anchor the moment he stepped on Hawaiian soil and met Daniel Williams. He didn't know it then but when he had killed Hesse he had expected the adrenaline to have worn off so he could finally crumble, but it never happened. Instead he found himself laughing, having drinks with Danny on his lanai or inside that house his own father had been murdered in. He had had a hard time the first days sleeping in that house but not as much as he had expected. He had fully expected to die there. He never did.

Instead he had found himself doing case after case with his ohana. Joking and laughing with Danny. Arguing with Danny. Relaxing on his lanai having beer with Danny after a trying case or other. Going to super balls and movies, double dating with their girlfriends. He'd found a brother. A real brother. An anchor.

He had not expected this house to be a home when he moved in. This house where his father had been murdered because of him. He didn't know when he stopped seeing the blood spatter on the walls and the blood stains on the floor and Hesse's foot prints on the floor. This had become a home where his ohana could come and chill and watch football games and boxing matches. He'd never expected that.

Were Danny had felt like an alien in Hawaii he had felt the same. They both had nowhere to call home. But somehow they had made this home, or each other. Danny finally could call Hawaii home and his own house had become a home. Except home wasn't a house. It was a person.

When he had been kidnapped by WO Fat in Korea Danny had come for him and brought him home. When he had been captured by the Taliban, Danny had come for him and brought him home. First year of their knowing each other, he had been accused of killing the Governor, Danny had stayed to help him. Now seven years of dodging bullets, getting kidnapped by Wo fat, torture and plane crashes, he remained standing. With all the horrors he had discovered about his family, his mother being Shelburne, the reason why he was tortured by Wo Fat. His mother being alive and them becoming a family again with Mary coming back. His mother being a CIA Agent. The fact that Joe White had known where his mother was all along, that he was the one hiding her. He had known it when John McGarrett was running himself to the ground trying to find those who had 'killed' his wife, the mother of his 'children', and he had helped him on a wild goose chase when all along he'd been the one hiding her. John McGarrett dying thinking that he was finally going to meet his lovely wife in heaven, not knowing that she was here on earth all along. The magnitude of such betrayal and he had borne it all. He would sometimes wonder how he was still standing. His mother leaving again to go and rescue Wo fat's father, the father of the man who had tried to kill her only son. Well, that was still debatable considering Wo fat was her son too, in a matter of speaking. He had no idea where she was now, always worried that she could be dead again. But Joe did know, of course, since he was her handler.

Then Catherine, the woman he had loved, always leaving and coming back and leaving again. He had not wanted love Cath, he had been afraid of commitment to a point that when Cath and he where practically living together he still could not call her his girlfriend. And Danny had made fun of him and coached him until he could finally admit that he and Cath were kind of exclusive. Then he had admitted to loving her. All this because he could see how Danny was so scared of commitment after his divorce with Rachel but still opened himself up for new relationships. And Danny would confess to owing that to Steve, who had also encouraged him to open himself up to commitment. They helped each other; they were each other's voice of reason.

Then he had finally found the guts to propose to Cath, bought a ring and all, and Danny was the happiest person in the world for that. While he had been sweating with nervousness Danny couldn't keep himself from shouting to anyone who would care to listen that Steve was getting married. You'd think he was the one getting married, the way he was so excited.

 _What happens to you happens to him._

And when he had got cold feet because he thought Cath was about to leave, Danny had managed to calm him down and encouraged him to go ahead with the proposal.

 _Do not abort the mission._

Danny had gone behind his back to beg Catherine to stay, yeah he knew. Cath had told him.

But Cath had left anyway. And he'd been crushed, but he was still standing.

He'd been shot and almost died and Danny had given him half his liver so he could live.

And he had lashed out and said things, horrible things and hurt Danny so much he was leaving Hawaii. Because it wasn't a home anymore without him just as it could not be a home for him without Danny either. He'd pushed him away. And now he was truly alone.

Well he had Mary, his sister.

Wait, she wasn't his anymore. She never was.

She was his half sister. He had half. He could have half of her. At least that's what he could claim.

He had no one. He didn't deserve anyone. He had pushed Danny away. Hurt him for what? Because he was hurting too? So what? So what if his father was not his father and Joe freaking White was. So what? So the f*ck what!

So what if he wasn't a McGarrett? So what if he was actually Steve Joe White. Boo...f*cking...hoo!

That anchor that had held him up with all the storms that had come into his life was gone. That anchor was gone and now he could feel all of it, everything from the beginning to now, crushing down on him. And he had no defense.

As he stood there in the center of his living room he felt his knees buckle and this time there was nothing underneath to hold him up. This time he would finally crush and burn. He felt his knees hit the ground then finally his body followed as he fell to the ground. He curled into a foetal position as wrecking sobs shook his body uncontrollably. Everything was now coming down on him, everything. And he had no one to shield him from any of it. Not anymore.

He sobbed until there were no more tears to shed. Then finally fell into a fitful slumber right there on the floor. With no hope of anyone finding him like that in the morning.

...

 **So there now. I hope this explains a little of how Steve is struggling and maybe you could be forgiving, seeing his own point of view. Some were not really sold on Steve's reaction and i hope this will show that he's also just another human being. Ninja Navy Seal aside. See you in a little more that a bit as i may take a while to update after this. I won't be around. Meantime, do review and let me know what you think.**

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey guys, it's been a while but i am back! Thanks you'all for the reviews and favoring and reading. I really appreciate it. Here's another one. I hope you like and review.**

 **...**

 **So one hand is holding yours while**  
 **The other is waving goodbye**  
 **I love you, but it's your turn to fight...Sia**

...

Kono helped drag one of Danny's bags out of her car and sighed dejectedly. She had so much wanted to blame Rachel for this but she could now see clearly that Rachel had no influence over this whatsoever. She had walked into her residence a few days ago, fuming, ready to lay it on Rachel but after a polite greeting and a cup of tea she had calmed down some. But that cup of tea did not stop her from confronting Rachel rather accusingly about the situation, only to find out that Rachel was worried too. Turns out moving to Jersey was not going to be such a good thing for their new fragile relationship. New Jersey held some bitter memories for her about her marriage since that was where they had broken up. There was history there and not all of it good. Coupled with the fact that Danny would always associate the place with Matt, she was worried suffice to say. She was worried that Danny was running. Running from one brother to another who was no longer there and being in Jersey permanently was going to hammer home the fact that Matty was no longer there. Hawaii had provided a sort of shelter for him from those feelings, and of course Steve had played a major role. Rachel was worried but she had to be the wife she had failed to be and stand by him this time. Whatever he needed.

Now Kono just dragged her share of the luggage inside, everyone had a bag or two they were dragging around. Conversation was flowing about any other thing but what was really going on here. She could see that Danny looked sad. He would just absent minded nod at some comment about something but his mind was miles away. Maybe he would change his mind. Kono crossed her fingers and prayed that maybe he would suddenly realize that this was wrong and turn back. Maybe, just maybe something. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to them yet.

...

He opened his eyes to a hospital room full of monitors and plenty of flowers and greeting cards. Suddenly his Ohana walked in with big smiles on their faces, so happy that he was alive and awake. They told him that he had been shot in an aircraft and Danny had to do a crush landing in order to save his life. He remembered being shot, he remembered Danny panicking and radioing for assistance to fly the plan. Then he didn't remember anything after that. Now he was awake and actually shocked that he was alive. He had actually thought this time he was done for. He had thought that this was it. He looked around now and could not find Danny among his Ohana. He asked for him, asked where he was and they told him that he was still in surgery.

"Surgery? Did he get hurt from the plane crush?" He didn't remember Danny getting shot.

"No he gave you half his liver. And he's still in surgery." He was told

Then a doctor came in almost immediately holding a chart.

"Commander Mcgarrett. Good to see that you're awake and well. You Sir are going to have a full recovery."

"Thank you Doc." He said. "How's ... how's Danny?" He asked anxiously

"Danny? Oh Detective Danny Williams. Well he's dead."

He felt his whole body going still and his horror must have registered on his face because the doctor just looked at him and shrugged.

"What, are you surprised? Danny knew what he was signing up for when he volunteered to give you his liver. There are always complications with surgery my friend and Danny knew that. I tell you one simple procedure like a dentist tonsil removal can end up in death on the OR table. It's the risk we all take when we're getting into surgery and Danny knew that. No need to beat yourself up for it. At least you get to live right?" The doctor said nonchalantly before moving out of the room whistling.

Steve still could not talk. His heat was now beating fast. The whole thing was weird to say the least and all the more frightening. The doctor's attitude for one. He looked around him and his friends were going on and on as if nothing had happened. Then they started laughing, chanting something or other. They were all laughing at him or jeering at him.

You get to live!

You get to live Steve!

At least you get to live!

You get to live!

You live!

He woke up heaving, drenched in sweat. He looked around him; he was on his living room floor which looked like a tornado had hit it. He must have fallen asleep here last night. Which meant, Danny was still alive, thank God. But it also meant Danny was leaving. Today.

He could not, would not let that happen. He couldn't do it.

...

Danny walked to the check in point with his family in tow. Rachel, Grace and Charlie. His friends, his Ohana were there to bid them farewell. They lingered a little at the check in not ready to say goodbye yet. He would come back this coming week to put some final finishing to their home, the paperwork and everything but he had to go and get his family settled in Jersey first. They didn't want to go but they were only doing this for him. Rachel was game for anything really but Hawaii had become home to her too somehow. And they would have made a nice home here with their Ohana. But to be honest this place ceased to be home for him the moment Steve stopped being home for him. He could not abide living here under these circumstances. He was worried. He was worried about leaving Steve alone in the state he was in but Steve had made it clear he didn't want his help. He had told him he was leaving and he had not so much as flinch at that idea. He had not called, he had not visited and it had been a week now since he'd told him. If anything could shout out 'get off my Island' that was it. He was sad to leave, worried about Steve even though he had berated himself many times not to. He was still worried. Even a million miles away he will still be worried, so there. There was no way around it. Then again going back to Jersey was going to bring its own unbearable memories about Matt. Yeah well, it was done. Time to move on. His heart was so heavy though he felt like he was forcing himself to breathe.

Then Grace gasped, "Uncle Steve."

They all looked up to see Steve jogging towards them. He looked disheveled and worn out. He looked so pitiful it was heat breaking.

Danny felt his heart soar with relief at seeing him, but he wasn't quite sure with the look in Steve's eyes.

Steve had been so afraid he was going to miss them he had barely taken a shower and rushed to the airport. He was so relieved to find them still at the check in but now here comes the hard part. Grace was the one who sported him first and she must have said something that caused everyone to turn towards him.

Then Grace started running towards him and dove into him. "Uncle Steve." She said as she clung to him and Steve hugged her tight.

"Gracie." He said brokenly. How could he have thrown all of this away? How could he have thought he could ever live without them? He could only pray that Danny would hear him out.

Then Charlie came running after him too, shouting, 'Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve!" He picked him up and hugged him. He searched for his father's eyes and found them. He locked eyes with him and his heart broke. He didn't know how he was going to fix this but if he had to grovel and beg he will.

He saw Danny walk towards him and he bent down to put Charley down. He braced himself. Not sure where to start. He waited until Danny was standing right before him and he could only bow his head in shame. He looked up and didn't see any reproach in Danny's eyes, only understanding.

Suddenly he could not find the voice to speak as his throat was now choked with tears. He could only mouth 'I am sorry.' And he could feel himself about to crumble again.

Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug, he was held up. His feet had found their anchor again and he wasn't going to go down anymore.

"I got you. I got you brother." Danny whispered soothingly.

Steve sagged into that embrace, letting that strength carry his weight. "I am sorry Danny. I am so sorry." He chocked out

"I am sorry too. I am sorry."

"I am a mess."

"I know, I know. We'll fix it ok? We'll fix it. Together. Alright?"

"I need you. I need you to stay."

"I am right here. I got you. I got you Steve. I got you."

He felt so soothed and so relieved it was like breathing fresh air. They held each other like that for the longest time. Forgiveness and comfort and love well communicated in that simple hug.

Then Danny started laughing as he came into awareness, "This is so unmanly."

Steve choked out a laugh too. "You said it. And at an airport? In public?"

"What say we get outa here?"

"Yeah let's get outa here." Steve agreed as he let go. They looked at each other, this time smiling. Funny how a feud between brothers can start and funny how easy it can be wiped away. No matter what. Now all that was left was them. Simple and true.

The Ohana now joined them, everyone laughing and happy at the outcome.

Danny glanced at Rachel, "Well I had asked Rachel to take care of the house, I hope you had not already sold the house." He said and everyone looked at her expectantly

"Well I never even started the process Daniel. I was hoping you two would come to your senses. I knew we'd be back." She said, and everyone laughed with relief. Danny took a relieved breath and gave Rachel a kiss. "Thanks.' He said.

Steve stepped in and gave her a hug. "Thanks Rachel."

They walked from the airport now, heading home. This part was over but there was still a lot to be ironed out. A lot to be said. A lot to explain and to apologize for. In their respective hearts they each held no residual bitterness towards the other, just relief that they had been forgiven. But how could they be absolutely sure that they had been forgiven by the other? Would they truly ever go back? There was a long journey ahead and it was just beginning.

...

 **So,do let me know what you think. I'll see you in a bit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and the support. This is the final chapter. Its long, again. sorry for the typos and errors as i am pretty sure there are some. I only had to go through it once. I was sort of in a hurry and i may have missed some. forgive.**

 **I do hope you like and review. Mahalo.**

 **...**

As they had made their way from the airport Steve suddenly halted.

"What is it?" Danny asked in concern.

"I...uh...I don't think it's such a good idea to go to my place right now."

"Why not?" Danny asked in confusion

Steve pulled him off for a side bar. "I...uh...i may have...sort of trashed it."

Danny was concerned, "What? What do you mean...?" He held his breath hoping that Steve hadn't gone all Rambo on his hose because of what he'd done, knowing that he had. And it crashed him that Steve was going through such pain, had gone through such a breakdown and he wasn't there.

Seeing the look in Danny's eyes Steve tried to downplay it. "Hey, I didn't burn down my house Danny. I just, it's just my living room ok? It's kind of a mess, I didn't...uh...tidy it I was in such a hurry to catch up with you and stop you from flying off to Jersey ok?" Steve said with a smirk but he could see that Danny wasn't convinced.

"Look, I don't want the kids to see it like that so...let's maybe go to your place. It's still intact right? If not we can all help you get it back in order?" Steve said imploringly

"Ok, alright." Danny said, knowing that there was so much more to this but relented. This was what Steve wanted and it wasn't just that he didn't want the kids to see his place all trashed. It was about his privacy. About protecting himself from everyone from seeing.

"Hey guys." Danny raised his voice to get the attention of everyone. "We'll have the barbecue at my house. Turns out we might need a little help getting the place back in its original place so...help some?"

"Yeah, of course." They all agreed.

It was after dinner when the Ohana finally disbanded. They had put Danny's house back in order, dusted, and cleaned. It actually took some work. Then they barbecued and the ohana was back to normal again. Conversations flowing, nothing of course to do with what had happened. Anything but that. There was still a skirting around the edges on that.

Steve was the last to excuse himself to leave.

"I am coming with you." Danny said.

"What? No, Danny I..." Steve moved to leave

Danny put his hand on his forearm to stop him, looking at him meaningfully. "I need to see it."

Shit, Steve really didn't wan't anyone, especially Danny to see his trashed house. He just wasn't comfortable showing that part of himself.

"No, you don't have to..."

"I am coming with you Steven." Danny insisted. "Rach," Danny shouted, "I am just gonna go make sure that Steve gets home alright."

Steve snorted, "Like I need protection."

"Yes you do Steve. You both do." Rachel said to Steve then turned to Danny and nodded.

"I'll be right back ok?"

"Alright." She said and watched as the two brothers exited the house.

"This is such an unnecessary hustle Danny. I really wish you'd stop mothering me right now. Go back and be with your family." Steve complained.

"Steven stop trying, ok? You know it's not gonna work. Now get in your truck and drive. I'll be right behind you." Danny said, getting into his Camaro.

Steve finally complied, he really wished he could outdrive him and somehow get to his house fast enough so he could put some order before he got there. He really wished he had thought about that earlier and had someone do it beforehand but he had been caught up in all this hype and he had desperately wanted a moment to forget. Now it seemed he had to face up to it again. He really hated this. He just really didn't like people looking into his soul.

They pulled up at his house and he took a deep breath as Danny pulled up right behind his truck.

Yeah well, what the heck. If anyone had to look into his soul it might as well be Danny. He already knew him well enough anyways. Besides, it wasn't so bad. He had not really had a good look at his living room when he rushed to the airport to stop Danny from leaving but he was sure it wasn't that bad.

"Ok, Rambo lets go in then." Danny said when Steve had just stood there.

He took a deep breath and walked to his door. He opened the door and Danny had not prepared himself to see what was in front of his eyes. The house was in total chaos. Broken glass everywhere, furniture upside down. It looked vandalized.

Danny walked into the house slowly, taking it all in. God, Steve might have hurt himself seriously with all this action. And he felt sorry. He felt so guilty standing in the middle of the vandalized living room, blaming himself for having caused this. Because he had. This was on him. That's what he believed and looking at this now he could see just how much Steve had suffered. This wasn't just mild emotion, this was raw. And no wonder why Steve had not wanted him to see this. Steve didn't like to show emotion and this was a little too much emotion. He felt so rotten for causing this. He felt his eyes sting a bit.

Steve took in the state of his living room as if for the first time now. It hadn't been this bad when he'd left this morning. God, this was bad. He hadn't noticed that he had done this much damage. What had gotten into him?

"Phew, way to go all Rambo on the world Steve. You sure you didn't use any grenades on this room?" Danny asked, no looking t him. Taking in the damage in the room.

"I thought about it." Steve tried to joke about it.

Danny turned and really looked at him this time with a shimmer of tears in his eyes.

"God, I am so sorry Steve. I am sorry I had a part in this." Danny said chokingly as he waved his hands to include the house. "I did this. To you."

"No, hey. Danny..." Steve said moving to place his hand on his shoulder. "This is not on you. Ok?"

Danny listened but knew deep down how much of their friendship was gonna be tainted by this. He wondered if they would ever get past this. And if they ever did, if he would ever be able to get past his own feelings of guilt.

As if Steve could read him, "One step at time Danny. We'll be ok. As long as we have each other we'll get through this." Steve said

Danny nodded, not all that convinced. "Yeah, yeah uh...well we could start by fixing this room. Man this is a mess."

"I know. I know." Steve looked contemplatively at the messy room. It sure did represent the kind of mess he felt himself in. He was a total mess.

Danny walked on and started picking up the broken glasses from the floor.

Steve joined him picking up the trash and trying to rearrange the furniture. Of course some of the damage will take a bit more time than just one day to fix but this was a start. And maybe he could be fixed too. Now that he had his brother back.

...

It had been two weeks since everything got back to normal. Well not exactly everything. Danny had come back to work and the ohana was back together. With Danny's encouragement and help Steve had managed to talk to Joe without blowing up anything. He actually had to hear him out and the jury was still out on the verdict. He remembered talking to Danny about it after. They had sat on his lanai as usual while Danny had waited patiently for him to divulge his feelings. He hated doing that but he found it therapeutic now.

"So what did Joe say? You managed to speak to him right?" Danny had asked

"Yeah,...uh...,"

He remembered sitting with Joe in the mountains where they used to do their target practice. This time the atmosphere was not so friendly but he forced himself to listen to Joe.

 _"You know, your father was the closest thing I ever had to a brother." Joe started and Steve snorted._

 _Joe continued anyway. "He was the only family I had. I am not a sentimental guy Steve and I never thought I was the type to fall in love with a girl. But your mother came along; she was one of my juniors in the CIA. I trained her too, some of it at least. I was her handler as you know and...well we... had kind of become close friends. But I had made it clear my life wasn't cut out for a family and romantic entanglements and I thought she was on the same page with that. Given our kind of jobs. We were working on this WO Fat thing and your mother had infiltrated the family already._

 _Then she met John and suddenly she wanted a family and happy ever after. But of course she couldn't have that. Her job did not permit such entanglements. It more often than not ended up in disaster with our loved ones killed and so she tried to stay focused. But she couldn't do it. She had fallen hard for John._

 _She asked to be excused from the Wo Fat case and she was granted that access. She finally was free from the CIA. Only there's no such thing._

 _She got married to John and though she had always been the woman I loved. Maybe the only woman I have ever loved, I couldn't give her what she wanted. And ... it gave me peace that she was happy. With my best friend. John was family and any family if his was my family. That was the only family I had anyways. I let her go._

 _Then the CIA came calling again and she had to be sucked back into the case._

 _It was one night Steve. One night that I... she was broken up about being back at the job. Wondering if she should just leave the family thing alone. She didn't know how to cope with it._

 _It was only that one night away from home that I lost control. I swore never to do it again and she threw herself back into her family. When she got pregnant she just assumed that it was John's, the timing was perfect and ...we'd only had one night. I was happy for John. I was happy with them both and since I couldn't give your mother the family that she so wanted, I let her go._

 _"Don't talk like you banqueted her to my father." Steve said with anger._

 _"I didn't. All I meant to say was I'd loved her first. And all that happened as a result was not because I had planned to take John's wife, no. It was just...me being less. I guess. Except for you guys, John's family, I really have no one."_

He remembered telling Danny all this. Not knowing if he should hate Joe or hate his mother or hate everyone because he just needed to vent a little.

 _"Taking Joe in doesn't mean you'd be erasing your father Steve."_

 _"Yeah? What does it mean then? I m a White now? I've never been a McGarrett and..."_

 _"You've always been and you'll always be a Mcgarret. That should never change. Besides, Steve White doesn't sound so Ninja buddy. But then again, any name would sound Ninja on you. So it's your choice if you want to make it. You don't really have to. You'll always be a McGarret to me."_

 _Thanks brother."_

 _"Anytime."_

He remembered that conversation very well. He remembered a lot of other things too. Like, Danny wasn't really being himself anymore. He rarely ranted at him, in fact Steve could not remember the last time Danny had ranted at him since this whole thing started. And he missed those rants. He missed the easy banter, the 'off the top of your head without thinking' remarks.

 _"Next thing she'll be dating". He'd said that about Danny's mother when he had come to him to complain about her wanting to divorce his dad._

 _There had been a brief moment of silence then._

 _"Why...why would you say that to me?" Danny had asked aghast_

 _"Well because it's a progression..."_

 _"Why would you..."_

 _"You were getting there."_

 _"No, I wasn't getting there. I would never get there! This is my mother we're talking about!"_

 _"Who, Danny if I'm being honest, happens to be a really beautiful woman."_

 _"Whoa, eyy!"_

 _"What? She's not gonna date again?"_

 _"Whoa enough!"_

 _"What..."_

 _"That's it! No more talking about it ok? I should get my head examined for coming to you for advice in the first place. Your mother, she couldn't even get divorced like a normal human being..."_

 _"Whoa...!" Steve responded in shock. He was not seriously going there._

 _"...she had to pretend she was dead to get away from your father." Danny ranted._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Take it easy. I am supportive of my other...when she lets me." Steve defended, surprisingly not feeling all that offended._

 _"Uh huh, well that's uh slightest bit of revision..."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Well I was there when you brought her home from Japan and you wouldn't even call her mom."_

Steve laughed softly as he remembered that ridiculous conversation. They could talk about anything and there was nothing too sensitive or awkward. They would be that brutal with each other and still go for beer after, no hard feelings. Ever. They had been that easy with each other.

Now there was this carefulness which had never been there. As if walking on egg shells and it just wasn't them. It felt so foreign so much that as much as he had his brother back, he wasn't quite back yet.

 _"You mean nothing to me! Do you hear me? Nothing!"_

 _"Steve stop."_

 _"What do you want Denny? Do you want your liver back? Give me a knife and I'll carve it out myself."_

Steve winced as he remembered those words. The look in Danny's eyes as he had said them. He could not believe he could utter such words to Danny. Ever. What had possessed him to do such a thing? How could he ever think they could go back?

 _"Whoever's idea it was to have me share a room with you to help me with my recovery is a complete idiot."_

 _"You realize you didn't have to give me you liver."_

 _"Where were you gonna get one Steve? The supermarket? Of course I had to give you my liver. What are you talking about?"_

 _"I'm gonna have to listen to this for the rest of my life aren't I? This ...this speech about the selfless sacrifice that you made on my behalf?"_

He remembered that conversation in the hospital room as they were both recovering from the transplant. Calling each other names. It was just the way they were. Well, the way they used to be.

Now Steve was being careful, feeling guilty for what he had said and done to his friend much rescently.

That last rant, the words he had spoken to Danny.

 _"You mean nothing to me."_

They had been spoken from a very very dark place. From a place of hate and he had never thought he could ever express such hate to Danny. He had never thought for a moment that he could ever hate Danny. Not even for a moment. But for that moment he had. And Danny had seen it. And he had wanted to leave. He'd almost left.

Now Steve carried that guilt and he couldn't quite look him in the eye. They were both a bit too polite and distant with each other now it was eating away at both of them. They were not the same.

He had to make it right. Get it all in the open like they used to. Call each other out. Clear the air. God, he was hoping he would be able to fix this.

...

Steve approached Danny who was sitting on his lanai with a beer in his hand and a distant look at the ocean. Steve had invited him so they could chill and have some beer at his place.

"Hey, brought some more beer. Straight from the fridge." Steve said colloquial, as he sat down on his chair.

"Yeah, that's... uh that's great." Danny answered cordially.

See? That was exactly what he was talking about. Danny should have said something snarky, or snappy or something there. But he just said something normal. This wasn't them. They were not normal. He didn't want to be normal. Or polite or distant.

"Hey, I...uh I need to talk to you." Steve said, so ready for this to end.

Danny turned and looked at him with a concerned look on his face. "Sure. What's up?"

Yes, that was a normal response. A normal reaction, nothing at all out of the ordinary if you didn't know them as they knew each other. And this wasn't it.

Danny was being there alright, being too nice, being so..., he did everything he asked of him without protest and Steve did the same. Danny would ask him to talk to Joe, hear him out. And he's do it. He'd ask him to try forgive his mother and he'd do it too. Soon. He would still do it even when they were their old selves, this was how they are. He could really never say no to Danny but this was just a little..., this was him doing it out of guilt. To please rather than out of...trust, yeah, that was it, trust. He needed Danny's trust back and he felt that Denny felt the same. And they were both maybe overcompensating a little in order to gain that trust back. It wasn't gonna work. In fact it was killing their friendship.

"Look Danny, I know we've apologized and forgiven each other and everything but...I feel like we're not quite over this...what happened, yet. I'm not quite sure we could ever go back to what we used to be but...I sure hope we could. I miss the way we used to talk...I miss us." Steve said imploringly, looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean Steve? We do talk." Danny said, not quite sure where Steve was going with this and not wanting to step on any toes. When Steve had started with that 'we need to talk' speech, he's thought that maybe it was about Joe, or his mom and he was ready to listen. Then he had gone on to speak about 'apologizing and forgiving each other and how they would never get past this' and he held his breath. He got a little scared. He had been trying; he really had been trying not to shoot off his mouth like before and try to behave like a normal human being. It seemed it hadn't been working so well. He waited for Steve to go on.

"I am sorry, ok? I don't know how many times I can say it..."

"Hey Steve, I thought we were over this. You have nothing to be sorry about. I am the one..."

"See that's the thing Danny. You blame yourself and I blame myself and we stop being ourselves around each other. You feel distant and I know I am distant. Because every time I look at you I remember the words that came out of my mouth that day. How I..."

"It's all...it will be forgotten ok. I mean, it's nothing short of what we used to say to each other before all this."

"But it is different Danny. It was different. It was different and...I don't know man, I wish I could take it back. I just want us to talk like we used to without being so... careful."

Danny snorted, "You sure about that?"

"Look something is obviously broken here and... I don't know Danny, maybe it could never be fixed but I would at least like to try. I need you to rant a little bit. Shoot off your mouth like you used to."

"Oh, you miss my rants huh? " Danny said with amusement.

"I miss you telling me how so like my mother Cath was."

"Hey, she is. All ninja lady Navy CIA sweet looking lad you would never guess it. I did cover that by saying that we all marry our mothers' versions. Rachel is just like my mother too sometimes, when she's being nice." Danny said

"Yeah, and I miss calling Rachel her Highness. And calling your mother a beautiful woman and how she's gonna date other men. And have me bite your head off at that."Steve said.

Danny smiled sadly at that. He did miss that too. Not being so gag mouthed when it came to Steve.

"And all that name calling. Who knew I'd miss that so much?" Steve said with a smirk of his own.

"Neanderthal animal." Danny laughed at that and Steve laughed too.

"That right there. I miss having each other's backs like we used to."

Then Danny sobered.

 _"I only ride with people I can trust."_

Yeah, it wasn't so much about the name calling and all that. It went deeper than that. He was not the same. He had gone back to work and tried the best he could to be as normal and supportive as possible but he wasn't the same having Steve's back anymore. He didn't feel like he was trusted enough. He didn't have that confidence anymore. So for him it wasn't the same on the field anymore and he was pretty touchy about that subject.

"What, you don't think I got your back anymore?"Danny said, his walls up.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"I don't know Steve." He sighed. "Look, I know that you want things to get back to normal and on most front's they are. I just...if I am being honest here, because you brought up the subject, I feel like being your partner, having your back out on the field puts you ill at ease now. Like you're waiting for me to stick a knife into your back or something. I don't know, something you said about not trusting me. Make me kind of doubt myself you know."

"I am sorry about that Denny."Steve felt rotten.

"No, it's not you. It's me. I don't know if..., I doubt if you'll ever trust me again, you know like before. Before I did what I did."

"Hey, you didn't do anything I wouldn't have done myself. You protected me Danny. Not just on the field but with this too. You tried to protect me and I know that feeling now. It's a trait that can only be found in people who care enough. You felt it like it had happened to you and you wanted to protect me from it. I would have done the same." Steve said earnestly.

Danny sighed, "Ok, so are you saying that you still trust me? I know I broke your trust and it might be impossible to go back to that kind of trust and..."

"You're right. I don't trust you like before Danny. I can't trust you like before."

Danny felt the pain of disappointment in his heart, even though he knew this was coming. Still.

"If it's even possible I feel like I trust you more Danny. Out in the field, wherever it is, you put yourself in my shoes first. You are me." Steve said in contemplation.

Danny's heart soared, he felt like a dead weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He believed him. Completely.

"Ok, Steven White, we don't wanna have to get too sentimental here. I didn't think you had such wisdom. Where did you get it from?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. And that name doesn't suit me." Steve said settling back on his chair. Feeling like everything was right with the world again.

"You're right. You're right, less Ramboish. Hey babe, pass me another beer will you?" Danny said settling back in his own chair. Just like that. The air had been cleared. It took deciding and wanting to get past this.

They shared a moment in silence as they just took in the scene of the ocean and the new light atmosphere. It had been long.

Danny sighed, "You know, I had a dream."

"Oh yeah? About?" Steve said with nonchalance, taking a swig of his beer.

"I was dead." Danny said lightly.

"You don't say." Steve said with the same light tone.

"And you guys, especially you Steve,...you didn't care. You acted like I was nobody. Like I was some other guy from the streets who had crushed a car. Let alone cry." Danny complained.

"We are still talking about a dream right?"

"About my death yeah, you animal."

"Well then, why are you getting all worked up about it?"

"Because Steven, you should have seen the way you guys were acting. You gave me a freaking moment of silence! For the love of God Steven!"

Steve shrugged, "Well what's wrong with a moment of silence Danno? It is standard procedure after all. I wouldn't mind a moment of silence."

Of course you wouldn't, you're an animal. You'd be lucky if you get any flowers on your grave."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Danny, a moment of silence is standard procedure anywhere. You didn't want us to give you a procedural silent treatment?"

"That's just it Steven. Procedure. I would have thought I was worthy of a little more than standard procedure. I would have expected a tear or two from you."

"Yeah well, you know I don't cry." Steve said easily.

"Oh really? Do you want me to remind you of...?"

"Ok, ok, so maybe I can manage a tear or two for you. But you know what? Maybe I'd die first. You're always ranting about how ninja reckless I am."

"Nah, I wouldn't want the burden of having to put flowers on your grave all the time. I'd probably be the only one to do so and it's such a hustle. I'll probably go first. And it would most likely be your fault."

They both knew that this tag of war of wanting to die first was because neither one could phantom the idea of having to go on without the other. They'd sooner die.

"Ok, fine. Tie breaker. We'd probably die together. In our old age, side by side in our rocking chairs." Steve said

"Or in a magnificent car crush, wrapped around a telephone pole because you were driving like an animal chasing after a no good perp." Danny countered.

Steve smiled leaning back in his chair taking in the nice Hawaiian sun.

"Ok, fine. If that's what you want Daniel. But I thought my scenario was way better."

"It is. But it's totally unrealistic. One doesn't have much of a life expectancy when they are in your general vicinity."

"And yet you stay with me.'

"It's not like I have a choice."

Steve smiled. Someone once said to him, ' _You roll with a guy for so long you always think he's always gonna be next to you. Like, when you're old sitting on the porch, there'll be another rocking chair. Then something happens and you realize that other chair is gone. Empty.'_

That had almost been his story.

He was so glad that other chair was back.

...

 **Thank you guys for the support throughout this story. I really appreciate you. Do let me know what you think**.


End file.
